Yokai Watch: The Moon and her Friends
by Roaryfox
Summary: I do not own Yokai Watch. This story takes place in the Shadowside world, but the main cast of the Shadowside anime are only in small references. The majority of the characters will be OCs, but there will be some canon characters.


If Tsukiko said she hadn't been expecting this much homework, she'd have been lying to herself.

Teachers always seemed to like homework for some reason. Personally, Tsukiko never really thought it necessary; students are already stressed enough, why add more stress? However, the teacher always seemed to add more homework. Cue staying up until the dead of night doing homework, fueled only by caffeine and a desire to not fail.

Well, at least the November weather outside was pretty nice. Some of the people at school complained that it was too cold, but she didn't mind it. The black-haired girl found it relaxing, the leaves falling from trees, the cool air. Although did she prefer staying inside all day and just relaxing to it.

That was when she heard something. It sounded like someone complaining about losing a cloak or something. When she looked over to see who had complained, and she couldn't see them at first. Then she looked down.

It was a cat. Well, not a regular cat; what kind of regular cat has two tails? Also, what kind of regular cat was wearing some kind of white sleveless kimono top, that had darker markings on the kimono-like top that looked like snow? It was also wearing some kind of sweatpants, and they were the kind without those little shoelace-like things. How can that be a regular cat?

Tsukiko probably shouldn't help that cat. That cat could probably land her into trouble. She also had homework. You know what, though? She was going to help that cat anyway. That one assignment is only due next week, after all.

When she was looking at the cat from a bit of a distance, the cat looked fluffy. Now that she looked at it from up close, she now saw that it was really fluffy, its fur being silver in color, and having tabby markings.

It seemed as if the cat had noticed her approach, as its ears were twitching. It looked up at her with its deep blue eyes, simply scanning her for a bit before speaking.

"Hello, did you want something?" The cat simply said.

"Er… you were talking about wanting to find a cloak? Would you… mind if i helped you?" Tsukiko replied. Well, this was a little awkward. Then, she looked as the cats' face changed from slight confusion to pure joy.

"You'll help me find my cloak? Thank you, thank you!" The cat exclaimed, floating up so that they could make eye contact with her. Woah, looks like this cat could float too. They stood there for a bit, before the cat suddenly said, "Wait, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Fuyu-no-neko, but you can just call me Fuyu! Nice to meet you! So, what's your name?"

"I'm Tsukiko. It's nice to meet you too." Tsukiko replied.

"So, Tsukiko, let's go do this thing!" Fuyu said, then she began to run off.

"Wait, Fuyu! We don't even know where to look yet!" Tsukiko said as she started to run after Fuyu, who had suddenly stopped.

"You're right! So… where should we look?" Fuyu asked Tsukiko.

"I… don't know. Where have you already looked?"

"Well, I've already looked around the downtown area. Not anywhere else though."

"Hmm… why don't we try looking at Mt. Wildwood? I think there are some good spots to look there."

"Hey, that's a good idea! Let's go right now!"

"H-hey, Fuyu! Wait for me!"

After walking for a bit, watching a truck get beat up by a big cat, and going on a detour for food, the duo had finally arrived at Mount Wildwood. The two looked around for a bit and after Fuyu gave Tsukiko a description of her cloak, they decided to split up to search for the cloak. Fuyu had gone further up the mountain while Tsukiko stayed near the Catfish Pond area.

Tsukiko looked around the area, but to no avail. She even tried to go to the abandoned tunnel she heard was there, but the bridge leading to it had collapsed. However, it was when she went back to the shrine to rest for a bit was when she noticed something a bit weird. Wasn't it a bit colder than usual? Fuyu said that was one of the things that the cloak did. The temperature drop might just be because it was getting later into the day, but she was suspicious of it.

She looked around, and then she saw a shiba inu yokai that was wearing samurai armor. It was holding something. This something looked somewhat like snow, another thing that Fuyu said about the cloak. Yeah, Tsukiko was pretty sure that this samurai shiba had the cloak.

Although, now that she looked a bit closer at the shiba, it seemed like it was looking for something. And, you know what? She'd help this shiba find whatever it was looking for, after she retrieved Fuyu's cloak, of course. She approached the shiba, but it noticed her as she approached it.

"Hello. Did you need something of me?" The shiba said.

"Yeah, I think you have something that someone I know has been looking for." Tsukiko said, gesturing to the cloak that the shiba was holding.

"Oh, this? I was trying to find the original owner of it before returning full focus to my original plan, but it seems like I found someone who would be better suited to do this," the shiba said as he handed her the cloak. "Well, I should be taking my leave now."

"Wait, what is your 'original plan' things" Tsukiko asked as the shiba was walking away.

"Hmm… well, if you must know, I'm trying to find the temple I lived at during life. I have been wandering for quite some time, but I haven't been able to find it. I lived at the temple for so long that people started calling me Jiinmaru, which I still go by to this day." Jiinmaru explained.

"Well, I can try to help you find the temple you lived at. I know there's a temple in the Blossom Heights region. But I think we'll have to return this cloak first."

"Well, that is true."

And so, the two went up Mount Wildwood in search of Fuyu, who they found quite quickly, as Fuyu ran up to Tsukiko, asking if she had found the cloak yet, but when she saw the cloak, Fuyu started purring loudly, then she put her cloak back on and thanked Tsukiko for her help. Then she noticed Jiinmaru and his sword, and after a small bit of aggression, she calmed down a little. She even tagged along with Tsukiko and Jiinmaru in finding the temple he lived at during life.

"So, this is it?" Fuyu said.

"Yep." Tsukiko replied.

The group had arrived at Shoten temple after a bit of a walk. Jiinmaru had already started exploring the area, and he was really taking his time doing it.

"I think I finally found my home temple. I must thank you for helping me find it." Jiinmaru said when he finally had gotten finished looking around.

"You're welcome. Are you going to stay here?" Tsukiko said. Although she did think that Jiinmaru would have eventually found the temple on his own, but she kept that to herself.

"Yes, I am. Although I do wonder what you're going to do, Fuyu-no-Neko."

"Hmm…? Well, I was thinking about thinking about staying with Tsukiko. You know, if that's okay with her." Fuyu said.

"Well… er... sure. Just don't mess with any of my stuff." Tsukiko said. She wasn't really expecting Fuyu to stay with her, but she guessed it would be alright.

"Alright! I'm sure we're gonna get along!" Fuyu said.

"We should probably start getting home, though. It's starting to get dark." Tsukiko said.

"Alright. Well, show me the way!" Fuyu said.

And so, the duo ran home, new friendships forged and more adventures to come.


End file.
